horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Frost (1997)
Jack Frost is an American horror comedy film written and directed by Michael Cooney and released in 1996. The movie takes place in the fictional town of Snowmonton, where (on the week before Christmas) a truck carrying serial killer Jack Frost (Scott MacDonald) to his execution is involved in a freak accident with a truck carrying genetic material. Although Jack escapes, the genetic material causes his body to fuse with the snow on the ground, mutating Jack into a killer snowman. With his body now as icy as his heart, Jack Frost seeks revenge on the citizens of Snowmonton and on the man who finally caught him, Sheriff Sam Tiler (Christopher Allport). The film attracted cult status thanks to its low budget special effects, comical death sequences, poor acting, and the fact that it was released within two years of an unrelated family film of the same name also featuring the concept of a living snowman. In addition, the film is also known for being the first movie featuring actress Shannon Elizabeth (credited as Shannon Elizabeth Fadal), who plays a minor role in the movie. Four years later, the film would spawn a sequel, Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman. It has also become quite a popular 'mock' on I-Mockery. Plot On a snowy December night, a state execution transfer vehicle crosses into the quiet backwater town of Snowmonton. Contained within the truck is serial killer Jack Frost (Scott MacDonald), who eluded police for five years and left a trail of thirty-eight bodies across five states before finally being arrested, ironically enough by the sheriff of the same town the truck had just entered. Frost is scheduled to be executed at midnight that night. However, due to the snowy weather, a tanker containing genetic material that is driving the other direction collides with the prison truck, freeing Jack. As he tries to make his escape, the burning truck breaks the compression tester on the tanker, and the genetical acid contained within the tanker breaks free, melting Jack's skin and skeleton. He falls to the ground, and his body begins to fuse with snow. Meanwhile in Snowmanton, Sheriff Sam Tiler (Christopher Allport) continues to be haunted by the memory of Jack Frost. Despite news reports of Jack's demise, Sam cannot forget Jack's threats to get revenge on the sheriff, his family, and the whole town no matter what it takes. The sheriff's fears soon prove to be founded when Old Man Harper is found murdered, his head forced back as if by a giant mitten. Soon afterwards, a local bully named Billy (Nathan Hague) who threatens to beat up Ryan (the sheriff's son) along with his ski partol gang is also killed by getting his head decapitated by a sled after he "fell" into its path. According to the sheriff's son, the snowman pushed the boy in the way. Billy's parents are murdered, Jake (Jack Lindine) having an axe shoved down his throat and Sally (Kelly Jean Peters) being strung up like a Christmas tree. Hearing of the murders, Agents Manners (Stephen Mendel) and Stone (Rob LaBelle) arrive in Snowmanton, claiming to be from the FBI. At the behest of the agents, Sheriff Tiler puts the town on 24 hour curfew and sends his officers out to gather all the townspeople. However, one of the officers (Brian Leckner) is killed when Jack Frost melts down and refreezes within his police cruiser, running the officer over. Two teens (the girl being Billy's older sister) are also killed when they sneak into the sheriff's house to be alone together and get back at him for the death of her brother. Tommy (Darren O. Campbell) dies when Jack drives an icicle through his head. Jill (played by Shannon Elizabeth) is killed when Jack reforms in the tub, moves his carrot nose to her crotch, trapping her arms in his shoulders and raping her. While she tries to break free, Jack then proceeds to beat her head against the wall until she is dead. Jack Frost returns with the police cruiser to the station, finally confronting Sheriff Sam Tiler. Agent Stone reveals himself to be a representative of the genetic research company that created the acid and reveals that the snowman is a mutated Jack Frost. He explains that the acid was created to test Stone's hypothesis that the human soul is a chemical. It was designed to combine a human chromosome helix with an inert material, and be able to successfully resurrect the dead back into its original structure, specifically used in the case of a global holocaust. But during the accident, the acid bonded with both of Jack's DNA and the snow surrounding him, resurrecting him back into physical form, but as a snowman. They attempt to destroy Jack by blowing him up by releasing aerosol cans in the police station and firing a bullet at him, but to no avail. They then use blowdryers to drive Jack into a furnace, which evaporates the snowman. Unfortunately, Jack condenses, killing Agent Stone and wounding Agent Manners, who survives. Jack Frost traps Sheriff Tiler and his son, Ryan (Zack Eginton) within his car, but the sheriff escapes by inadvertently throwing the oatmeal his son made him at Jack, burning the snowman's head. His son, not wanting his father to be cold, put antifreeze in the oatmeal, believing it could help keep the oatmeal from getting cold. Sheriff Tiler tells his friend, Paul Davrow (F. William Parker) to fill the bed of his truck with antifreeze. In the movie's conclusion, Jack chases Sam through the halls of a church and finally catches him, driving an icicle into his chest and almost killing him. The truck full of antifreeze arrives just in time, however, and Jack and Sam crash through a window and into the truck's bed. Jack melts into the antifreeze, and the antifreeze is buried deep under the ground of Snowmonton. As Manners recuperates in the hospital, Sam's wife Anne (Eileen Seeley), realizes that the state police are on their way. When Paul asks Sam what they are going to tell them, Sam says, " Tell them it's too late". But one of the containers is shown to be bubbling, suggesting that Jack is contained as a liquid, and is still alive. Lists of deaths Reception The film was panned by critics, it has an 8% rating out of twelve reviews at Rotten Tomatoes. Cast And Crew Cast *Scott MacDonald...Jack Frost *Christopher Allport...Sam Tiler (as Chris Allport) *Stephen Mendel...Agent Manners *F. William Parker...Paul Davrow *Eileen Seeley...Anne Tiler *Rob LaBelle...Agent Stone *Zack Eginton...Ryan Tiler *Jack Lindine...Jake Metzner *Kelly Jean Peters...Sally Metzner *Marsha Clark...Marla *Chip Heller...Deputy Joe Foster *Brian Leckner...Deputy Chris Pullman *Darren O. Campbell...Tommy Davrow *Shannon Elizabeth...Jill Metzner (as Shannon Elizabeth Fadal) *Paul Keith...Doc Peters *Charles C. Stevenson Jr...Father Branagh *Nathan Hague...Billy Metzner Directed By Michael Cooney Produced By Barry L. Collier, Barbara Javitz, Jeremy Paige, Vicki Slotnick Written By '''Michael Cooney, Jeremy Paige '''Music By Chris Anderson, Carl Schurtz Category:1996 Category:Films Category:Jack Frost Category:Serial Killers Category:Comedy Category:Monster films Category:Finished Category:Jack Frost (series)